The path of Ashura
by Lordy2207
Summary: Follow Naruto as he follows his destiny on the path the Rikoudo sennin's younger son Ashura walked before him. Beware the will of nature has risen and it will connect the hearts of mankind. Strong/smart Naruto Rating T for now but will rise with the story
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto nor do I claim to truly understand it_

Chapter 1: The rise of a shinobi

Naruto could only watch as the senbon flew towards him to slow to move when suddenly a blur jumped in front of him. Naruto felt something warm and fluid drip on his face before he felt something hard and heavy hit him; it took him only a second before he realised that what was running down his chin was blood and the body that lay in his arms was his blood coughing teammate Sasuke.

"What's with that face, you moron?" Sasuke coughed out.

"Why?" Naruto whispered out; "I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know my body moved on his own, baka! That man, my brother; I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him. Don't you die too!" Was all Sasuke could get out before losing consciousness.

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap he was still willing to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi!" The fake hunternin whispered nearly sadly before he returned into one of his mirrors.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted before he turned to the still form of his comrade: 'I hated you too.'

"I won't forgive you!" Naruto shouted angrily at the masked ninja as he felt a warm sensations spread through his body calming him down and making him feel at peace. Suddenly something pierced through the ground, into a mirror and bound the hunter-nin to the ground.

As Naruto stepped towards the bound ninja with a kunai in his hand did he notice the mask had slipped of his face revealing the face of Zabuza's apprentice to him, what Naruto saw shocked him to the core and caused the bindings to return beneath the earth: "You? You're the guy from the forest!"

"Why don't you finish it?" Haku asked him; "I killed your precious friend, yet you can't kill me?"

Naruto looked down at the bound boy thinking about the words he told him in the forest: 'Do you have an important person? I want to protect my important person to help his dreams come true; that is my dream!'

"There are people who make this mistake you know. Not killing their enemies because of pity, letting them leave with their lives. I can see that you can understand it, not being needed by anyone, the pain of simply living. Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi; you have taken away my reason for existing." Haku said with a sad look towards the mist in which the two Jonin were still fighting.

Naruto followed her look and with a thoughtful gaze at the twisting and ever-changing mist asked the question that ailed his mind: "When a person has something precious to protect that is when they can truly become strong; I get that now, but why him, why somebody who cares only about himself?"

Haku continued to stare into the mist watching something only he could see, before replied: "I had people very dear to me a long time ago, my parents. I was born in a small snowy village in mizu no kuni. I was happy and my parents were very kind people and they loved me dearly. But when I grew up and began to learn the way of the world something happened. My father killed my mother and then he tried to kill me!"

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"Ever since the rise of the Yondaime Mizukage has the country been ripped apart by civil war and those with kekkai genkei were hated as many blaimed them for this war, fearing their great powers and the great suffering they caused as weapons in this bloody war. My mother was from one the clans who hid from this endless bloodshed and once my discovered this did he kill my mother in front of me causing my kekkai genkai to awaken tearing him apart with an ice spear. And at that time did I realise the most painful thing; that in this world I am a person who is unwanted!"

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock as one single thought raced through his brain: 'He's the same as me!'

Finally Haku's gaze left the mist pierced Naruto with his warm brown eyes: "You said that you wanted to become Hokage so that everyone acknowledges you. Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't he become your most precious person? Zabuza-sama took me in even though he knew I had a kekkai genkai, he gave me purpose and you took that purpose away from me once you defeated me so Naruto please, kill me!"

As Naruto and Haku talked their senseis were still fighting one another until Kakashi suddenly took a scroll from his flak jacket and went through a set of handseals before shouting; "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**" Causing numerous dogs to break out of the earth bind the surpised nuke-nin before Kakashi spoke to the struggling Zabuza: "Zabuza, went too far your ambition was too great. Even we in Konohagakure heard of your attempted coup 'de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed. Your ambitions sacrifice too many people causing you to ally yourself with scum like Gatou and even trying to destroy an innocent country like Nami no Kuni. But this ends now, **Raikiri**!" Kakashi started to gather chakra into his hands causing lighting to appear in the palm of his hands and rushed towards the bound nuke-nin.

"What are you talking about I don't understand. Is being strong for him everything you care about?" Naruto shouted at Haku.

"The day I met you in the forest I thought you were like me; you should be able to understand me!"

"Are you sure that this is what you wish? Well then, I'm sorry Haku if we'd met under different circumstances we might have become friends!" Naruto whispered before his eyes turned steely and he rushed forward with his kunai posed to strike him down.

Haku watched as Naruto came towards him before he suddenly felt a strange chakra spike that rushed towards his precious person. Gathering all the chakra he had left he vanished in a shunshin and all that remained of him was only a whispered: "Goodbye my friend!"

The hunternin appeared again just as Kakashi tried to pierce Zabuza with his **Raikiri** only to thrust his arm through the boy who had just jumped between the two opponents.

Suddenly the mist cleared allowing Naruto to see his friend dead by his sensei's hand and Zabuza trying to rip through both Kakashi as well as his own apprentice's dead body only for Kakashi to jump out of the way of the mighty swing of Kubikiribocho.

Naruto angered by gruesome act of the nuke-nin readied his kunai once again ready to charge at the devil of Kirigakure only to be stopped by the shout of his sensei, who himself charged at the sword wielding ninja starting their bloody dance anew.

Once Sakura could see what was happening on the bridge and catching a glimpse of her loud-mouthed teammate tried to find out what happened to her long-time crush only to see the anguished look that wormed his way onto the uncommonly quiet ninja; causing her to rush towards the place where her teammates battled the fake hunternin. Once she reached the demolished battlefield did see her love interest lying on the ground with dozens of senbon piercing his body causing her to rush towards him and cradling his cooling body in his arms, breaking the twenty-fifth shinobi rule and allowed her tears to fall freely onto the ground.

Meanwhile the fight between the two shinobi by a new person who appeared out of the mist; the crime lord Gatou had entered the stage and with him came his mercenaries, hundreds of them all armed to the teeth causing all fighting on the bridge to stop.

"Well, well what do we have here how disappointing! The mighty demon of Kirigakure defeated by a few kids and their keeper; how sad." Gatou taunted.

"Gatou why are you here? And what's with all these men?!" Zabuza shouted while fixing Gatou with a suspicious glare.

"Hehehe well the plan has changed! No actually I planned to do this from the very beginning. Hiring ninja is so expensive you now, so I thought of a cheaper solution. You would kill my enemies and then once you are weakened from your fight my men would take care of you! Well what do you think effective and much cheaper huh? But you had to ruin my carefully laid plan huh; the devil of Kirigakure what a joke, if you ask me you're just a cute little baby devil!" Gatoe taunted before looking at the dead form of the boy who once dared to hurt him and him a strong thrust sent the corpse sliding towards the furious shinobi.

The wounded Zabuza turned to Kakashi calmly declaring their fight over. Causing Naruto to angrily turn the nukenin: "Say something! How can you allow him to desecrate Haku's body he was your friend, he loved you like a father and you do nothing?"

Zabuza could only look away when he answered Naruto's question: "As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku that was all it was. I've said it already in the world of the shinobi there are only those who use, and those who are used. We shinobi are simply tools, what I want was his blood, hot him; I have no regrets."

"Bullshit I remember Haku's words, when a person has something precious to protect, that is when then they can truly become strong. He gave his life for you, he loved you that much, so look me into the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing, that you truly don't care!" Naruto shouted only to be taken aback once Zabuza's face turned to him, allowing him to see the tears that freely running down his face.

"Enough brat, you don't have to say anything more. I don't know how but the kid wormed his way into my heart and became the son I never had. In the end I only regret that he never knew how I felt, well it seems that even a devil like feels something. Thank you brat for being his friend and maybe you are right a shinobi is still a human; we may not be able to become emotionless tools. Kid, let me me borrow your kunai!" Zabuza whispered before catching Naruto's kunai with his mouth and rushing towards the crimelord cutting down all the mercenaries who tried to block his path.

Dozens lay dead on the ground once Zabuza reached his goal and with the last of his strength ended the life of Gatou freeing the Nami no kuni from their tyrant, before succumbing to his wounds. The wind carried the fallen devils last words across the battlefield: "I will not be able to follow you to heaven, so this is goodbye Haku. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry!"

Once the mercenaries recovered they tried to rush at the shinobi for causing the death of their meal ticket only to be scared away by the entrance of the village, who encouraged by Inari took up their weapons ready to defend their freedom until death. In this whole chaos only Sakura saw as Sasuke started to move.

Two weeks later team seven stud at the graves of their former opponents mourning the death of two great men as it seems not only have they helped freeing this country in the end, but Haku has also spared sasuke's life having only put him in the same deathlike state she had once put Zabuza in.

Finally they turned away from the graves and moved towards the now finished bridge and under the cheers of the villagers made their way home all they heard before they left hearing range was the name of the bridge; The Great Naruto bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once our heroes returned to their home village they found themself in the office of the Sandaime Hokage with Kakashi giving the report of the happenings back in Nami no kuni only for Naruto to interrupt him at the end: "Hey jiji, during my fight with Haku something strange happened!"

"What do you mean with strange Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi asked his adoptive grandson with his usual smile.

"Well after I thought Sasuke died I got really angry only to suddenly calm down and something shot out of the ground pierced through the mirrors and bound Haku to the ground. And ever since that battle I am much calmer."

"What!" The Kami no shinobi shouted out before he went through his desk at a frantic pace before he triumphantly raised a simple piece of paper into the air only to give it to Naruto who looked at it with a confused gaze. "Here Naruto, this is so-called chakra paper it allows people to find out their chakra nature that of course doesn't meen that you can't use jutrus from other natures take me for example I am capable of using jutsu from all five chakra natures even through my affinity is only for Katon and Doton, but jutsus from your affinities will take less chakra and be more powerful. So Naruto please push your chakra into the paper should you have Katon it burns, WITH Raiton it will crumble, with Fuuton it should be cut in half, with Suiton it is going to become damp and finally with Doton it turns into dust, got it?"

Naruto nodded his head and under the jealous gazes of his teammates he carefully pushed his chakra into the paper only to jump back in shock once the paper cut in half only for one side to get dump and the other to turn into dust causing even the anbu who always guarded the Hokage from the shadows to gasp for breath.

The Sandaime Hokage could only chuckle when he saw his farfetched theory to be proven before he turned to his subordinates: "Well it seems that one of the most powerful kekkai genkai to ever exist has finally reawaken!"

Causing all present people to look at the Professor in confusion furthering Hiruzen chuckles before he finally continued: "Yes my friends after all those years the Mokuton of the Shodaime Hokage has finally returned to Konohagakure!"

"What are you serious, Dattebayo?" Came the shout of Naruto while all the other could only look at the Hokage in disbelieve, no one more then the young Uchiha heir, who couldn't believe that the dobe of his graduation class possesses the only kekkai genkai that was said to be equal to his own sharingan.

Hiruzen sent Naruto a warm smile before replying: "Yes I'm serious Naruto-kun it would even explain how you feel so calm!"

"Hee why and how could I even possess it?" Naruto wondered.

The Sandaime replied suddenly turning serious and all present people could feel how an oppressive aura rose around them and fear gripped their hearts: "That's a matter best discussed in private; team seven you can leave, but I must warn you Naruto's kekkai genkai is now a s-rank secret, if you tell anyone I will have your head, understood?"

The two teammates of Naruto could only stumble out a weak hai under the imposing stare of the man who was once called the kami no shinobi before they stormed out of the room like prey fleeing from a predator. With a last glance on his one remaining student Kakashi too made his way towards the exit only to be stopped by the Hokage, yho said that he wanted to discuss something once he and Naruto finished their talk causing Kakashi to wait outside of the Hokage's office wondering just what was going on.

Once the Hokage was alone with his pseudo grandson he turned back to his still shocked charge and with a smile asked: "Naruto-kun, tell me what you remember of the Mokuton?"

"Hmm let me think; I know that it was the Shodaime's kekkai genkai and that he was the only one to ever possess it and I think there was something about the bijus but I can't remember what?"

"Indeed Naruto-kun, the Mokuton is a powerful ability especially because of its special ability; it is capable of suppressing the power of the bijus. It seems that that ability works also on the user himself." Sarutobi said while looking at Naruto with a challenging look.

Naruto thought about his jiji's words before a lightbulb went on: "So you are saying the Mokuton suppresses the Kyubi within me, but why does this make me feel calmer? Wait it's chakra!"

"Indeed Naruto-kun, as I told you before the Kyubi's chakra is continuously flowing though youy body mixing with your own and causing it to rise in sieze, but while this is generally a positive thing does it seem to have had also negative effects on your body. The Kyubi's chakra is powerful I now think that it's effects gave you your boundless energy which gave you what we call ADHS, which means that you can't sit still and concentrate and causing you problems with your memory."

"So you mean that the Kyubi was responsible for me nearly failing the academy!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Yes and no Naruto-kun, while it was caused by the Kyubi's chakra do I not think that it was the work of the Kyubi, but just an unfortunate side effect of the Yondaime's fuuinjutsu."Sarutobi said trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto took a few deep breaths before he asked the question that plagued him ever since he learned of his kekkai genkai: "Jiji, how can I have the Mokuton I thought I just an orphan, you said you don't know who my parents are and the Shodaime was your sensei you would know if I was related to him?"

The Sandaime Hokage sighted preparing himself for what would happen once Naruto learned the truth before he spoke the world he knew would change his adopted grandson forever and he just hoped it would be for the better: "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, please believe me I was just trying what any grandfather would do and protect you!"

Naruto put his head to the side pondering the words of his grandfather before a look of anger and deep hurt made its way onto his face and he shouted at the leader of his village: "You lied; didn't you jiji. You always knew who my parents are and you lied to me. How could you?"

Once the words broke out of Naruto, he rushed forward leaving a trail of tears behind and sobbing he hammered his fists onto the Hokage's chest over and over again and all the Hokage could do was hug him until all the sobs of the hurt jinchuriki have ceased and he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I was just trying to protect you and this village; your parents were powerfull people and should the wrong people find out they had a son it could very well lead to the fourth great ninja world war, especially should Iwagakure learn about your father!"

The Sandaime's words were lazed with sadness as he looked at his hurt grandson only to sigh happily once he saw the first glimmers of forgiveness in the puffy eyes of Naruto, who looked at him inquiringly as he spoke: "War? My father?"

"Your father was a great man, but also a terrifying fighter, who during the third great ninja world war slaughtered hundreds of Iwa shinobi with a single jutsu earning him the nickname Kiroi Senkou and later he became Konohagakure's Yondaime Hokage, his name was Namikaze Minato!"

"The Yondaime, the man who sealed the Kyubi into me, was my father?" Naruto shouted, anger once more worming his way into his heart.

"Please Naruto-kun don't hate your father, he loved you greatly and wanted you to be seen as a hero!"

"A hero? They thought I was the Kyubi himself!" Naruto shouted out, finally jumping out of the Hokge's hug now looking through the window towards the head of the Yondaime Hokage, his father.

"I know Naruto-kun, if Minato ever had a weakness it was that he would always think the best of others. It was natural for him to see a jinchuriki as a ahuman being and not a demon and he couldn't even think that others in Konohagakure would not see it that way! Furthermore was he the Hokage and as such had a duty to his village and answer me Naruto could you accept a Hokage who would seal the Kyubi into another man's child when he himself had a child and if he hadn't sealed it away into you everyone in Konohagakure would have died; including you, Naruto-kun." Saruobi tried to explain.

Naruto sent on last look at his tou-sans face and smiled before he wishfully glanced over Konohagakure until his gaze once more laid on his grandfather and he spoke: "And my mother; what about her?"

Hiruzen allowed himself a deep sight of relieve when he saw how good Naruto took the shocking news before he answered his question: Your mother was a great woman, you kind of remind me of her loud, brash and with a temper that could scare even a biju, but also loving and caring and willing to suffer for those she loved and she loved you so much she died for you. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina and I think you inherited the Mokuton from her the Uzumaki-clan was after all related to the Senju-clan and it is possible that the genetic quirk that allowed Senju Hashirama to use the Mokuton also awakened within you."

A few sobs escaped Naruto when he heard about his mother before he could finally speak again: "My mother was from a clan? Wait what do you mean she died for me?"

"Yes their once existed an Uzumaki-clan but it was destroyed during the second great ninja world war and your mother was the only known survivor. To answer your second question you have to understand that before you your mother was the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, she actually came to Konohagakure to take her relatives place as the jinchuriki. Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, sealed the beast into herself after the battle at the valley of the end between her husband Hashirama and Uchiha Madara and at the end of her life a new jinchuriki was needed and because of her incredible chakra your mother was chosen. Now to get back to your question a female jinchuriki's seal weakens during childbirth, it's nothing a sealing expert like your father couldn't control, but as a safety precaution you were born outside of Konoha at a special place created by Hashirama for the birth of his and Mito's children. I don't know what happened exactly but that night something went terribly wrong."

"What? What do you mean something went wrong?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know how but somehow the Kyubi was released from your mother that night. I always suspected that someone found out about your place and took this change to attack, after all the Anbu stationed to protect Kushina as well as the midwives including my wife Biwako were found murdered by a kunai and the Kyubi was summoned into the middle of Konoha; to this day I do not know who did it but I think whoever did this caused Minato to seal the Kyubi into you with a seal that allowed you to one day use it's chakra, even at his deathbed your father gave you a weapon so would one day be capable of defending yourself against this enemy.

We fought the Kyubi with all our might only to fail until your father appeared and teleported himself and the Kyubi away from Konohagakure and once my men and me reached his teleportation place all we saw was you crying and your parents in front of you a hole through their chest saying their final goodbye to you. So yes they loved you; they loved you so much they gave your life for you!"

"Thank you jiji!" Was all Naruto could muster through his tearful sobs.

"Go to home Naruto-kun today was a long day and tomorrow your training truly starts"


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Naruto or any other caracters of this great Manga_

_Chapter 3_

After Naruto finally returned home, our hero found himself resting on his bed staring at a picture the Hokage gave him shortly before he left. Depictured on it was a blonde-haired man smiling warmly on a beautiful red-haired woman, who held her obviously pregnant stomach with a loving smile on her face.

'Tou-san, Kaa-chan!' Naruto thought wishfully, on one hand a part was angry at his father and wanted to hate him, but on the other side the new calm more peaceful part of Naruto could accept why his father did what he did and his jiji was right, he could never accept a Hokage who failed his duty and he as the Yondaime's son won't shun his duty as well, he would contain the Kyubi and grow strong to protect his ancestors' village, his precious home and all his inhabitants.

With one last loving gaze at the photograph of his parents, Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the family he never met, being at peace with himself; finally knowing that his parents loved him with all their heart.

On the next day at seven am sharp our hero found himself entering the training ground seven surprised that his sensei was already their accompanied by a man with short brown hair and black eyes wearing a hitaiate similar to the Nidaime's.

Once Kakashi saw Naruto he turned towards his now complete team with one of his eye smiles: "Well my cute little genin the events of our last mission has shown me that I may have allowed your training to slack a little bit. So let's change that okay."

Now Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura pushing a piece of blank paper into their hands before he said: "Originally I planned to wait a little bit longer before testing your affinities, but since Naruto learned about his I thought to test yours as well. I assume that you can remember how they work so go one!"

Sakura was the first to push her chakra into her chakra paper causing it to promptly turn to dust signifying her affinity for Doton. Seeing her reaction smirked before pushing his own chakra into the paper only to release a small gasp when his paper not only turned to ash, but also crumbled.

"Mymy, it seems that Sakura here also has an earth affinity like Naruto and Sasuke here not only possesses a fire affinity like most of his clan but also quite a powerful Raiton affinity. That's perfect since I possess both a main affinity for lightning as well as a minor earth affinity allowing me to teach all of you the use of at least one of your affinities. Now guys tell me what would you like to learn from me, Sakura how about you start first?" Kakashi chuckled before turning towards his female subordinate.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei, when I saw Sasuke-kun laying on the ground back in Nami no Kuni I wanted so desperately to help him, but I couldn't do anything and I don't want to ever feel like this again. I may never be as strong as Sasuke-kun or even Narutto-baka, but I want to at least be able to heal them when they get hurt. Can you teach me that?" Sakura asked her sensei with a pleading look never realising that Sasuke looked at her with newfound respect, wondering if his team wouldn't be completely useless.

Kakashi smiled at the pinkette when he replied: "You're in luck Sakura I thought that you would like to learn to be an Iryonin so I called in a few favors to get you into one of the classes at the hospital, they will start at eight am and will last till ten afterwards I expect you back here for your other lessons. Naruto Hokage-sama has already arraigned for Yamato here to teach you, which means Sasuke you are going to work with me. We will have one on one training from eight am till twelve and afterwards we have team training and do missions until four. Has anyone got it, good then let's start!"

While Sakura made her way towards the hospital and Sasuke staid with Kakashi Naruto followed the brown-haired ninja now known as Yamato to training ground thirteen, which consisted of a rocky terrain with a small pond on the side. Once they reached their destination Yamato turned towards Naruto: "As Kakashi-taicho already told you my name is Yamato or for you it's either Yamato-sensei or Yamato-senpai and by orders of the Hokage I am going to instruct you in the use of our kekkai genkai. You will not ask me how I am capable of using and furthermore will there be no joking around or questioning my orders during our training and should I ever get the impression that you don't take this serious our training will stop forever. Got it?"

While he spoke a deathly look appeared, scaring Naruto senseless only allowing him to give a weak noise of agreement before the deathly look suddenly vanished from Yamato's face, causing it to return to its usual blank expression.

"Good, first the Hokage wanted me to tell you that you have to keep your Mokuton a secret until you are powerful enough to protect yourself from those who will come after you seeking the secrets of your kekkai genkai and to protect Konohagakure from attacks from those who fear the power you will one day wield, the only exception to this is if you or your teammates are in grave danger than you are allowed to use it as a last resort. As such it is my duty to teach you not only the use of the Mokuton, but also to instruct you in all aspects of a shinobi's skills, an area I am told you are severely lacking!"

Naruto had to bite down an angry retort to Yamato's harsh critic of his skills, but he himself realised that his skills were seriously lacking and to full fill the promise he made last night he would need all the training he could get. So he simply nodded to Yamato's words, swallowing down any angry retort he might have otherwise uttered.

Yamato nodded at Naruto's reaction while he retorted: "Very good you are already taking the first step in your training. Control means the survival of a shinobi both on missions as well as during training after all anger and rashness cause you to make mistake your enemy will take advantage of or cause you to lose control of your actions or jutsu making them backfire on you. Now before we start what do you know about the **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**?"

Naruto thought for a second about what was written in the forbidden scroll about the jutsu only to come out blank, realising that he never ever rode it causing him to internally hit his forehead because of his own stupidity: "Ehh, I know that it uses great amounts of chakra and that it creates real clones!"

Yamato sighted before explaining the jutsu to his young student: "Right and wrong. The **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** creates perfect real-life copies oneself by evenly splitting the users chakra between himself and his clones, this means should the user have to little chakra to properly split apart it could lead to the failure of the jutsu, chakra exhaustion or even death and as such it's a jutsu which should used with extreme precaution especially because of its secret ability."

At this point Naruto interrupted his sensei's lecture: "Secret ability?"

"Yes Naruto, a secret ability known only to those who can use this jutsu. The **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** was created by the Nidaime Hokage as a scouting tool, because everything a **Kage Bunshin **experiences will be shared with the creator after its destruction."

Realization hit Naruto causing him to bounce up and down from excitement despite his newfound calmness before he started to make a familiar cross-like hand seal only to be interrupted by Yamato's shout: "No Naruto! While you are correct this ability would be a great boon for training does the jutsu put a great strain on one's mind, doe to the memory feedback. I believe that because of the Kyubi and your Uzumaki heritage both giving you advantaged healing you are the only one who can truly use this kind of training, but you're still young and your brain is not yet fully developed. Because of this I think we should stick with five clones for now."

Yamato waited until Naruto created five **Kage Bunshins** before making a **Kage Bunshin no** himself and continued: "Good three of you clones go to the shinobi library and read up on the academy curriculum you missed over the years especially about the elemental nation, its countries and its hidden villages. The two remaining clones will go with my clone working on chakra control and Naruto you stay with me."

After the quietly grumbling clones left, either towards the library or to perfect the tree climbing exercise with the Yamato clone, Yamato once more turned towards the genin: "The **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** is a useful tool for our training since it will help you with catching up on your academy knowledge and for training your chakra control. It will even help you with learning jutsu, but it can only return memories as such your physical training will have to be done the traditional way, so come at me, show me what you got!"

Once Yamato spoke those last words Naruto rushed forward swinging his left hand at Yamao's face only for him to duck under the swing causing Naruto to fly over him and land on the ground where he quickly tried to kick his legs to which Yamato jumped high into the air, allowing Naruto to centre his thoughts before he rushed in again, only for Yamato to catch his punch and hold his hand tight.

"Enough Naruto!" Yamato commanded, releasing Naruto's hand; "Not bad Naruto, a bit rash maybe, but not to slow and actually quite strong for a genin like you. All you truly lack is a proper taijutsu style and someone to point out your mistakes. Here put those on they are chakra weights and will help you with training your speed."

As he said that he released two pairs of weights from a sealing scroll and told Naruto how he should fixate them on both of his legs and arms, watching with a small sadistic smile as Naruto slightly buckled under the weight of the weights. Afterwards the jonin guided Naruto through a set of stretches designed to both prepare his body for the coming exercises as well as raise the limberness of his body. Once Naruto finished those he had to run ten laps around the training ground before he started Naruto on the katas of his own taijutsu style, slowly showing him the katas carefully correcting Naruto's mistakes.

Quickly a week passed on Naruto already feel the changes as he once more charged at his sensei, who promptly dodged his punch, but Naruto was already prepared as he quickly kicked the place his sensei moved to, causing him to jump into the air causing Naruto to smirk as pushed both his hands onto the ground kicking upwards with his legs, straight towards Yamato's chest to which he quickly pushed the genin's legs away from him making Naruto do several backflips away, before readying himself once more only for his sensei to call their little spar, causing Naruto to bow towards his sensei before leaving his fighting stance.

Over the last week Naruto showed rapid improvement, not only has his wardrobe changed dramatically, now consisting of black shinobi sandals as well as a black pants. His ninja tools carefully placed on the left side of his hitaiate which doubled as a belt allowing his spiky blond hair to fall freely onto his face making it look even spikier, the assamble was finished with a long-sleeved dark orange shirt, the colour of autumn leaves, with a black Uzumaki swirl on the back. But also his knowledge has skyrocket allowing Naruto to process things much faster and analysing things properly before he engaged a situation. During this week his chakra control has also improved after mastering the tree climbing exercise to a degree where he could easily jump from tree to tree and fight while using it and learning how to stand on water.

Both his taijutsu skills as well as his speed and strength improved as well, all in all Yamato was greatly pleased with his disciples quick improvement sending the blond ball of sunshine and energy a quick smile before he told his also smiling student:"Very good Naruto-kun, much better than last week. Your chakra control has also gotten much better; as such it's time for the next step of your training. To properly use the Mokuton you first need an understanding of the elements it is made of, but proper elemental training would take months, maybe years, so to give you an at least rudimentary understanding of Doton and Suiton I am going to teach you a jutsu for both of the elements to give you a feel for how elemental chakra works. I think you got used to using five **Kage Bunshin** continuously so I will raise your limit to ten clones at a time. Three will continue on your theoretical knowledge, while two will continue practising water walking. The five new clones will split in three groups, two **Kage Bunshin** will learn the Doton jutsu and two the Suiton jutsu and the remaining one will practice recognising and releasing genjutsu!"

After the group split apart, the Suiton group found themselves in an area with lots of boulders lying around. Once he had the full attention of the two replicas of his student Yamato's clone spoke up: "Today we are going to learn a Suiton jutsu named **Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu**, this jutsu is one of the most basic water element techniques and a C-rank technique, it works through releasing a jet of water from your mouth to wash away your enemies. I am going to show you the jutsu, be careful to remember the hand seals. There are two ways to use this jutsu either to use your chakra to create as much water as possible or to compress your chakra as tightly as possible to create as much damage as possible. The hand seals are going to help you mould your chakra into Suiton chakra, but it is necessary for you to mould your chakra in your stomach before releasing it through your mouth in a stream of water."

Yamato went through a set of hand seals before he shouted out **Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu** and released a great stream of water in the form of a trumpet from his mouth which washed away the boulders that were scattered around the training ground.

While the two Naruto clones excitably tried to use the jutsu with meagre success, the Doton group listened as the **Kage Bunshin** of their sensei told them: "The jutsu I am going to teach you is an offensive technique called **Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu**, this jutsu allows you to create stears of earth from the ground to pierce through your enemies, masters of this technique are even to use it to defend yourself from an opponent's attack. Please start with creating just one spear before we gradually raise them. I am going to show it to you now, watch closely."

One week later on training ground thirteen seven disks were flying high into the air only to be shot down by seven streams of water fired rapidly after one another, causing the blonde genin who used the jutsus to whoop in joy before he and his sensei vanished in a poof of smoke.

Meanwhile in a different part of the training ground dozens of disks were flying over the area, before each of them were suddenly pierced by an earth spear. After they saw the effects of the jutsu the two present people suddenly vanished.

Naruto was kicking a wooden pole, only to be flooded by foreign memories causing him to halt his attacks and turn towards his sensei, who was smiling at his charge signalling him to stop his actions and come to him.

"It seems that you have made adequate progress with the two jutsus as such I believe you to be ready to learn Mokuton, but be prepared it will be much harder than the other two jutsus you learned. It is a technique quite similar to the **Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu** as it allows you to grow wood from the ground to either pierce or bind your enemy, now make five **Kage Bunshin** and get to work and this time you will learn this jutsu yourself, it is called **Mokuton: Shinkou Jukan no Jutsu**" Once the jonin finished his instructions, he went through a serie of hand seals causing wooden poles to shoot out of the ground twisting and turning as he wished.

Naruto watched the jutsu with fascination before he and his clones started to go through the hand seals only for nothing to happen causing him to face palm. After another couple of tries he finally archived a result, only to face palm once he saw what he created; in front of him was a single wrinkled stick which looked like a simple breeze cut blow it over. Naruto crumpled in disappointment when he saw his sensei chuckle.

"Not bad for the beginning Naruto-kun, but you have to remember that this jutsu isn't a Doton jutsu, this is Mokuton. As I already told you Mokuton is a combination of water and earth and as such you have to tread it as such, as hard and unyielding as earth and as free flowing and ever-changing as water. Furthermore remember that the Mokuton is a unique advanced nature kekkei genkei, since it not only creates a new element but also a something alive, now try again!"

Naruto tried once more and this time he smiled once he saw a single wooden pole rise from the ground, moving slowly under his commands.

Yamato jumped high into the air to doge a wooden pole only for it to twist around once more trying to skewer its target causing Yamato grip the wooden pole using it to turn around towards the ground. Once he landed on the ground again another pole of wood tried to pierce through him, making him jump back a couple of times, but each time he stepped onto the ground wood shot out of the ground and tried to skewer him. Finally the attack stopped making Yamato take a deep calming breath before he suddenly had to dodge a hit from his student, who released a kunai from the sleeves of his shirt and gripped it in his hand, before he attacked his sensei with it, making the jonin take out a kunai on his own and reflected Naruto's attack with it, before jumped back.

Naruto used this chance to attack his sensei once again, moving through hand seals he released a stream of water from his mouth, causing Yamato to create a dome of wood to defend himself from the water jutsu.

Once the dome of wood receded back into the earth Naruto attacked, using Yamato's lack of sight to get a hit in only for him to catch the punch and throw him onto the ground ending the spar between them.

"Very good Naruto-kun, your use of the **Mokuton: Shinkou Jukan no jutsu** has clearly improved in the last week, it is quite impressive you know Naruto-kun to learn and master an advanced nature ninjutsu in just one week." Yamato congratulated his trainee.

Naruto grinned at his strict instructor's words, before he replied: "Thanks Yamato-sensei, I will become strong enough to protect Konoha and my precious people, dattebayo!"

"Continue as you are now and I believe you can archive your goals. So tell me Naruto-kun, how is your little secret project coming along!" Yamato said, smiling caringly at the little oddball, who was slowly worming his way into his heart with his caring and warm character.

Naruto looked at his sensei with a disbelieving look, causing the jonin to chuckle.

"Really Naruto-kun? This is a ninja village; did you truly think I would not find out about your secret training in elemental manipulation? So do tell me, how is it going and why are starting with Fuuton of all of your affinities?"

Naruto put his hands behind his back chuckling sheepishly before he replied: "Well I thought that since it is the only element you cannot help me with, I could also practice it on my own. At first it went quite well and I have archived cutting half of the leaf, but now I seem to be stuck, I don't know what I am doing wrong!"

Yamato thought about his student's words, before he told the genin: "Well as you already said I can't help you with your Fuuton manipulation and an affinity for wind is quite rare, even in Kaze no Kuni. In Konohagakure there are only two Fuuton masters who could possible help you, one of them is an old rival of the Sandaime and you really do not want to meet him and the other is Hokage-sama's son Sarutobi Asuma, the sensei of team ten. Maybe you could get him to help you, I heard that their training ends after team sevens, but for now I have gotten a Fuuton jutsu from Kakashi so that you have a jutsu for each of her affinities, he also told me that it would be perfect as a combination jutsu with Sasuke's fire jutsu, so let's work on this for now!"

Naruto smiled at his sensei, before he made a couple of Kage Bunshins and started to work.

Once their daily mission ended, Naruto made his way towards training ground ten in order to meet the sensei of team ten. He found him playing shogi with Shikamaru while Ino and Chouji were going through a couple of exercises, once Ino saw the blond he shouted at him: "Naruto-baka what are you doing here and where is Sasuke-kun? Don't tell me you left forehead alone with Sasuke-kun, you baka?"

"Relax Ino, our training already ended, so Sasuke went home." Naruto tried to calm Ino down, before he turned towards her sensei: "Asuma-sensei, I am actually here to ask you something?"

Asuma looked at his father's favourite blonde confused, before he replied: "What would you need from me Naruto?"

"Well I recently started on training my wind affinity and after I archived cutting half of the leaf, I seem to have archived the limit of my abilities and as such I would need some tips on how to manipulate the wind element!"

"You're trying to learn how to control the nature of chakra?" Shikamaru smirked; "You're sure you can do it? You need some talent to master that!"

Naruto scoffed at his former classmate, before he replied: "That's why I came to ask Asuma-sensei for tips, so could you please help me, Asuma-sensei?"

'He's actually already started nature manipulation and for Fuuton of all things, what is Kakashi teaching those kids?' Asuma thought, before took out his chakra knives and channelled his Fuuton chakra through one of them, making a sharp looking light green layer of chakra appear around it as he said to Naruto: "How could I deny a fellow Wind-user the help he needs? Those are my chakra knives, those knives are made of a special metal that absorbs the chakra nature of the holder. Try holding one of them and flow your chakra into the knife, like what I just did.

Team ten was watching interestedly as Naruto caught the blade and tried to channel his Fuuton chakra into it, only to sweet drop as they saw a wobbly layer of green chakra to appear around the knife.

"It's sort of different from the way your chakra looked, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto grumbled out.

"Listen up. When manipulating the wind-type chakra, you've got to imagine splitting your chakra into two and grinding them together, do it so that the two chakra fields sharpen one another into fine pieces; the thinner and sharper, the better."Asuma instructed his fellow wind-type.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei!" Naruto shouted out; "One more question? Ther're ninja weapons that can make cuts already, so is there any point in learning how to control this wind element? Instead of training like this, isn't it much faster to just use a weapon that can cut? What's the point of putting a chakra that can cut into a weapon that can cut already?"

"Ok!" Asuma smirked; "Then we'll throw these chakra-knives at that tree together!"

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's just do it, okay?" Asuma said, causing Naruto to nod. Both threw their weapon against the tree, only for Naruto's to be stuck in the tree while Asuma's went straight through the tree and get stuck in the boulder behind it. Both Naruto as well as Asuma's genins quaked at the result of Asuma's throw: 'It didn't just cut through the tree, the knife pierced the hard rock behind it too and that much!'

Asuma chuckled at the genins' shocked expression as he told them: "It can get dangerous so I limited my chakra use, but if I tried, that knife'll cut through that rock as well!"

"What!" The genin shouted out.

"If two ninja of the same level fought with sharpened weapons, the one with a sharper tool will win. The Fuuton element has the strongest offensive power for close and middle-ranged fights; it's quite rare, you know, this wind type." The Sarutobi heir answered naruto's question; "If you come across anything else you want to know, feel free to ask mee anytime!"

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto said, before he returned to the training ground thirteen to continue his training.

A week later team seven found themselves on training ground seven when their sensei spoke up.


End file.
